


loving is easy

by KiraYoshikage



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Feral!Marianne, Girls be lesbianing, Post-Timeskip, Trans!Bernie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraYoshikage/pseuds/KiraYoshikage
Summary: marianne and bernie go sicko mode and Do It
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	loving is easy

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to Whose Nut Is It Anyway, where everyone's a quickshot and the refractory period doesn't have to exist
> 
> some of you may wonder, "how are bernie and marianne both at garreg mach when it's post timeskip?" the answer is, "dont worry about it it's fine"

When a gentle but insistent knock came at the door to her room, Bernadetta covered her mouth with her free hand to keep from yelling in surprise. Her other hand, formerly busy, was now frozen mid-stroke on the slick shaft of her cock.

Bernadetta stayed absolutely silent as the knock came again. Maybe if she was quiet enough, whomever it was would leave and she could finish. She was so close, but the knock came before she could.

"B-Bernadetta?" spoke a gentle voice. 

It took her a moment, but after thinking she recognized it. Marianne von Edmund? From the Golden Deer? What was she doing here?

"Bernadetta, I know you're in there," Marianne said. "Can I come in?"

"No!" Bernie said, her mouth acting faster than she could think. "No, don't-- I'll come to the door!"

Bernie sprang from bed and sprinted to the door, fumbling with the knob before opening it. She pulled it just enough to poke her head out.

"Okay w-what? What do you want?" Bernie asked, her voice catching. 

"Are...are you sure I can't come in?" Marianne asked, her eyes trained on the ground. "I know we don't...talk, so much, but…" 

Bernie shivered as she pressed her body close to the door, bracing it against any attempts Marianne made to open the door. At the same time, her still-throbbing dick also pushed taut against the door, reminding her of the extremely pressing need that drove her to this in the first place.

"Haah-- yes, I mean, yes I'm sure," Bernie said. She felt her knees buckle a little and it took all of her willpower to keep her hips from twitching herself into the door even further. Her body needed release, and now. "Ssssooo what's-- what's the problem?"

"Bernadetta, I…" Marianne started. She looked to her left and right multiple times to make sure nobody was in earshot, then leaned in closer to the door. "Are you having carnal relations with someone right now?"

"WHAT?!" Bernie screeched. Marianne pressed her hand against Bernie's mouth to prevent her from screaming even further.

"Nonono shhh, don't wake everyone up," Marianne whispered, removing her hand. "It's okay if you are, I just was going on a walk and I, uh...I heard you a little, so--"

"No I am not having _carnal relations_!" Bernie hissed. Her hips bumped against the door again, against their own will. She could feel pre-cum steadily dripping, some landing on the door and some reaching the plush rug below. "W-Why are you asking me this?! Go away!"

"No, no, wait-- hhhhh…" Marianne said before pressing a hand to her temple and taking a stumbling step back. "Let...Let me in."

Bernie was slightly taken aback as it sounded like Marianne's voice dropped an octave after the breath she took in.

"You're...you're needy," Marianne continued, her eyes closed. "The moon is almost full. I can...I can...Let me _in._ " This time Marianne did not wait for Bernie's response but just pushed on the door with surprising force, easily pushing Bernie back and walking in. She shut the door behind her and Bernie screeched again, covering her sensitive areas as best she could.

"Get out! Get out, I…" Bernie said, but immediately sank to her knees. "I'm sorry, p-please don't hurt me."

"I don't want...to hurt you, Bernadetta," Marianne said. "I didn't want others...to hear me say that...I could smell you. You're touching yourself..."

"Y-you could what?"

"My Crest, it's...sensitive to the lunar cycles, and with the full moon being so close I get restless," Marianne said, her mouth moving faster than either of them had ever heard before. "I get restless because Goddess help me I'm so warm and I try to take walks and I passed by your room and I swear, my senses go into overdrive around this time, I wasn't trying to, but I could just-- I'm really sorry Bernadetta but I could smell how badly you needed to touch yourself and I-- couldn't help myself, I knocked on your door, and--"

"Okay okay, relax," Bernie said. She briefly marvelled at herself for admonishing someone else for being anxious, especially since she was on the floor covering her breasts and her still-hard-and-dripping cock from view. "I'm sorry, I can stop for now--"

"Don't!" Marianne said, whipping around and looking Bernie in the eye. "No, don't stop. Let me help you."

Bernie blinked as her mind worked around the thought.

"...Help?"

Marianne took another deep breath in and shuddered. She grabbed the hem of her dress and, after a few moments of clumsy effort, pulled her entire uniform off over her head, tossing it into the corner. At this time, Bernie had many conflicting thoughts, including but not limited to:

\- Oh my GOD what the fuck  
\- What did she mean 'help'  
\- She's not wearing any undergarments!?  
\- Wow her tits are like really pretty  
\- Did she mean like...What does she mean by help  
\- Oh should I fold her dress up, it might get creased  
\- WOW SHE'S SOAKED, I CAN SEE IT DRIPPING DOWN HER THIGHS  
\- WOW HOLY SHIT  
\- _WHAT DOES HELP MEAN_

"-- the bed!" Marianne said, her voice now almost a growl. Bernie, snapping to attention after dissociating for an unknown amount of time, tried to look Marianne in the eye to show that she was paying attention. However, Marianne hid her face behind a hand to keep Bernie from seeing the flush spreading across her face.

"Um…" Bernie mumbled. She could feel her brow beginning to sweat, both from the anxiety of being pretty sure she was being yelled at, as well as the titanic effort of keeping her eyes from wandering down and lingering on Marianne's soft, slightly-pudgy form. "I, uh, I don't…"

"I'm-- good Goddess Bernie please I don't--" Marianne paused for a moment to catch her breath before it spiralled out of control. "Bernadetta, I wish...to have sex. I want to r-ride yo...you. I want…"

Marianne's hands fell from her face, revealing her-- even as confused as she was, she noticed two new features on Marianne's face; her irises were glowing a dim but noticeable yellow, and small fangs began to poke out from her upper lip. She turned her eyes to Bernie, eyeing her like a hawk would eye a field mouse.

"-- _I want to fuck until either dawn breaks, or you do._ "

Naturally, Bernie was scared. She was scared out of her wits, yes. Nothing unusual. But right now? Right now she wanted to let this happen. There weren't going to be many times in her life where a pretty girl commanded her to be her personal fucking post for a little while. So, for once, something of hers won out over her anxiety: her libido.

"Are…" Bernie started, gently, trying not to overplay her hand. "are you going to make me?"

"No," Marianne breathed. "Do you want to as well?"

"More than anything," Bernie said, immediately overplaying her hand. Fortunately, Marianne was too far gone in her own haze of desire to care.

"Then get on the bed," Marianne said, gesturing with one hand. Bernie shook her head no, dropping her hands to her sides and revealing herself in full.

"You need attention now, don't you?" Bernie asked. She sat down on both knees and threw her arms open. "I can see it on your thighs...you're aching too."

"Okay," Marianne said, and took a few wobbly steps over to Bernie. After a brief pause she lifted and hooked her left leg over Bernie's shoulder, pressing her pussy close to Bernie's face.

"Oh, thank heavens," Bernie whispered, and wrapped her arms around Marianne's thighs, giving them a gentle squeeze. Soft. Impossibly soft. The feel of Marianne's thighs combined with the radiating heat and heady musk of her pussy almost made the over-stimulated Bernie cum on the spot. "Oh, Goddess. I never...really believed all that much, but at a temple like this--"

"Please," Marianne whimpered. Without hesitation, Bernie pulled on Marianne's thighs and spread her lips open, causing a small drizzle of Marianne's arousal to fall onto Bernie's cock. Bernie shivered in anticipation as she gazed at Marianne's exposed clit. Bernie could see easily that Marianne was also hard and throbbing, like she was, and it only made Bernie all the hungrier for it. 

"Th-thank you for the food," Bernie mumbled to herself, and without further delay she placed her mouth directly on Marianne's clit, sucking gently.

"H-hggh--!" Marianne choked, her hands quickly finding Bernie's head and gripping tightly. Her fingers quickly tangled into Bernie's long purple hair as Marianne struggled to keep herself standing. "Oh, Bernadetta--! Oh, thank you, thank you, ahh--"

Marianne helplessly jerked her hips into Bernie's face as she finally got the pleasure the heat in her head was yelling for. But, as good as it felt, it wasn't enough. Nothing felt like it could be enough, and Marianne pressed her wet pussy against Bernie's chin even further. She needed more, but she wasn't sure how to ask for it.

"Ngh, ghh-- inside," Marianne mewled.The walls inside her cunt were twitching against each other, looking for something to cling to. "Inside, inside, inside…" Her hips jerked again, acting as the plea that her brain couldn't form the words to. Thankfully, Bernie nodded, understanding immediately, and unwrapped her right arm from Marianne's thigh. 

Bernie brought her hand up to Marianne's pussy and dragged two of her fingers along Marianne's lips, coating them in arousal before pointing them at her entrance. Bernie waited and looked up, her eyes meeting Marianne's, and the moment the two made eye contact Bernie eased her fingers inside Marianne. Marianne's knees buckled, but Bernie easily kept her aloft with her free arm.

"Hrgh-- oh I-- cumming--!" Marianne said, surprising herself as she came almost immediately, wetness squirting out around Bernie's fingers and trailing down her forearm. 

Bernie didn't let up, swiping her tongue gently along Marianne's clit while continuing to pump her fingers in and out. Marianne felt tears begin to fall down her face as she came down from her first orgasm and then quickly accelerated back up towards a second. Tremors wracked her tender body with each lick until her muscles gave out and she fell as far as she could manage before Bernie caught her. Bernie laid Marianne down on the bed, admiring her handiwork for a moment.

"Is, uh, is that better?" Bernie asked. Marianne opened her eyes, not aware she had closed them. She was about to respond in the affirmative as the last couple of muscle twitches dissipated and the heat in her head broke. However, upon opening her eyes she saw Bernie standing over the bed, with her cock pointing almost directly up, pulsing in a quick rhythm and steadily dripping onto the bedspread. The heat returned almost instantly and Marianne sat up.

"I want to taste it…" she muttered, and began to open her mouth, reaching a hand out towards it.

"Huh?-- Oh, no! No, I--" Bernie yelped, turning her beleaguered girlcock away from Marianne. "No, I, um...Do you...If you put your mouth on it, I'm gonna cum in like a half-second…" She hid her cheeks behind her hands, like she was hiding from what she had to say. 

"You...you wanted…" Bernie was mostly staring at the wall, but couldn't help herself from furtive glances at Marianne's still-soaked cunt. "You wanted…" Marianne made the connection and scooted to the end of the bed, impatiently patting the spot she just was.

"Lay down," she said.

Bernie bit her lip, trying to keep from grinning, but her excitement won out as she laid down with her cock standing straight up. The grin broke out on her face anyway as Marianne propped herself up on her knees. After a moment of adjustment, Marianne took Bernie into her, slowly easing herself down onto Bernie's shaft until the lips of her pussy rested flat against Bernie's skin.

"Ohhh-- ooooh!" Bernie whined, whacking her fist into the bedsheet a couple times as Marianne descended. She muttered under her breath. "Oh, oh I'm sorry, it's so hard not to just lose myself right now--"

"Don't hold back," Marianne breathed, and something in Bernie snapped.

"Y-yes! Yes ma'am!" Bernie said, and gripped Marianne's hips with shaking hands. She thrusted up into Marianne, making Marianne yelp in surprise. After a moment Marianne understood, and thrusted down herself.

Unfortunately, despite Bernie's bravado, she could already tell she wasn't going to last long enough to meet the intensity of her desire. Marianne's pussy was gripped tight onto her, leaving not a single centimeter of Bernie's cock untouched. Besides that, Bernie had to be honest with herself. She had already been edging for almost an hour before Marianne came in, and then she had a faceful of pussy for a bit, and, well…

"Ah-- ah shit! I'm g-gonna...get off of me hurry--!" Bernie squeaked, stopping and trying to pull Marianne off of her. She could feel her abdomen tightening beyond her control. To Bernie's combined ecstasy and horror, Marianne shook her head, instead again pushing herself down to the hilt.

"Come," Marianne said, and Bernie groaned, her muscles heaving as she climaxed, jets of cum pumping out of her and deep into Marianne. A couple seconds passed in eternities, and Bernie briefly wondered if it would ever end. Thankfully for her though, it did, and she gasped for breath as her body relaxed.

"S...sorry," Bernie said. "I didn't...That doesn't…" Tons of excuses crashed over her mind, but none of them seemed good enough. Figured that her first time with someone new would be a disappointment.

Marianne didn't say anything, didn't even get up, but rather just lifted a hand to Bernie's breast. With her pointer finger, she began to trace an image into Bernie's torso, muttering words under her breath.

"Wh-- what are you--" Bernie said, then realized what Marianne was muttering. They sounded like…Prayers to the Goddess?

Then, Marianne finished tracing, and a brief light shone on Bernie's chest. As the light shone brighter, Bernie could suddenly feel her stamina returning-- her limbs no longer felt like lead weights, and most importantly--

"Ahh-- my, my cock is---!?" Bernie stuttered as she suddenly became rock hard again, pressing up again inside Marianne.

"Like I said…" Marianne whispered, smiling gently at Bernie. "Until dawn breaks."

Bernie blinked, her mind struggling to catch up, but after a moment she decided to continue to leave her brain in the dust. She didn't need it. She put her hands on Marianne's hips again, putting on her best "determined" face.

"W...Whatever it takes, ma'am!"

\---

Patient: von Varley, Bernadetta  
Time: 8:20 AM  
Malady or maladies: Heightened fatigue, mild-to-moderate dehydration, bruised pelvis, various small bruises and contusions all over the body  
Cause of malady: "Riding accident"

Patient limped in aided by Marianne von Edmund. Marianne immediately informed me that the patient was wounded in a 'riding accident', but refused to elaborate further when asked where this happened or what animal she was riding when it happened. Nevertheless, no serious harm seems to have come to the patient, so she was given a light healing spell as well as a few vulenaries to restore her stamina. Recommended she take the day off to recover, and that they both remember to take frequent breaks while… "riding".

Manuela's Notes: Oh, I've been there before. Not nearly as often as I'd _like,_ but I have been there. Good on you, Bernie.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the lovely art of @bramblefix on twitter. you can find her right here https://twitter.com/bramblefix


End file.
